Brothers
by Carol3059
Summary: John gives Sam up for adoption after the demon kills Mary.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know there are a lot of Dean and Sam separated at birth stories, but I hope that this one is a different view on it. It's kind of a dark view of Dean.

Dean Winchester was a pro. He could flirt and charm his way to anything he wanted. Which came in handy with the job he did. He kept it up full force in the light of day. He flirted with any woman who crossed his path. They'd all fall for his charm. He'd occasionally go home with one of them. Amusement was almost always dancing in his dark green eyes.

It was at night when it changed. He'd pull into another dingy cheap motel and book a room with a credit card that wasn't really his. He'd go into his room and ignore the stains on the walls and ceilings. He'd throw his bag on the floor by the bed and drop into it on his back and stare blankly at the ceiling. If you watched his face, you could see it then.

Dean's eyes, as soon as he hit the pillow, changed. The amused light left. His eyes turned cold and hard. Emotion drained from his face, leaving it impassive. Exhaustion hit like it always did. It was draining, keeping up the act. He sighed and wondered if he had enough energy to take a shower. Deciding against the idea he slipped out of his jeans, flipped over on his stomach, and almost instantly fell asleep.

-------------

Dean Winchester was four when he stopped being a child. Watching your mother die could do that to you. He was almost five, though, when he'd started turning into the man he was now. When he'd started to hate his father. He supposed he understood on some level why John had done what he did. Giving up your own child had to be hard.

Dean didn't know for sure that it was hard, though. He knew that John felt guilty. And that he was basically broken. The man had lost his wife and youngest child, after all. So maybe that was why he treated Dean the way he did. John was basically a stranger to Dean. Dean went through the motions when he was young. When he was a small child he'd followed his dad's orders because John was his dad and he still had some respect for the man. When he'd gotten older, he'd followed orders because most of the time he'd just been to tired to fight. And because, even if he would never admit it, he was slightly scared of his father.

John had grown more bitter with each passing year. Dean knew why. They had never found the demon. Dean had begun to suspect that John had been hoping to find the demon so he could see his youngest child again. This, of course, only made Dean's resentment grow.

Dean was only seventeen when he left. The fight that had broken out between him and John when Dean had told him had been bad. John had actually hit him for the first time in his life. He'd actually looked a little horrified afterwards for a split second and Dean had had the fleeting thought that maybe John actually cared. But then John had turned back to anger and the thought had fled Dean's brain. He'd left.

Dean kept hunting after that. He didn't really know what else to do. He didn't know how to do anything else. He'd been a hunter all his life. It was dangerous, hunting alone. Especially at seventeen. He had a few nasty scars now that were a result. He'd been okay, though. Well, maybe not okay, but he had survived. His mask was firmly in place. Everyone was fooled by it. Even John had been. He'd only let it slip when he'd told John that he was leaving. He had the suspicion, though, that maybe John had known all along that Dean was faking it. He just hadn't bothered to find out. That suspicion had added to the reasons why Dean had left.

It had been a few years later when he'd seen John again. The man had looked even more broken, if that was possible. Dean had felt a flash of guilt, but by that time Dean had started having trouble feeling much of anything but anger and despair. He hadn't fought John when the man insisted that they at least keep in touch. And after that they did. Sometimes when John would call after one of his hunts, Dean wanted to scream at the man. Ask him if he was proud of what his son had become, of what John had made him into. Because, that was the root of his anger, wasn't it? He hated himself, what he'd become. And he blamed John.

-------------------

Sam drove into the small town and looked around. He chewed his lip in thought. Bobby had said that the man was here. He just needed to search the motels in town. Bobby had warned him that the man wouldn't trust him and might not even listen, but Sam didn't really have a choice. His hand clenched on the steering wheel of the rental car.

When Sam had woken up to find his girlfriend pinned to the ceiling of his dorm room, he had panicked. He'd frozen. In fact if it weren't for Bobby, he probably would have died. The older man had pulled him from the fire. Sam didn't know why the man had been there, but he had been. Sam had watched his girlfriend die. And he had to face the realization that he'd dreamed about it before hand. That his dreams had come true.

Bobby had told him a lot of things after that. He'd told him about demons and spirits. Sam should have been shocked, freaked out. But it seemed like Jessica's death had taken it all out of him. Determination was left, though. Determination to find what had killed Jess.

Bobby had told him about another hunter who had been hunting the same demon for over twenty years. Bobby had convinced Sam to go to this other man. So that was what Sam was doing. But in the end it didn't matter, he supposed, if this man turned him away or not. Nothing would stop him from hunting this thing down.

Note: Before you get on me for the whole Dean disobeying John thing, Dean did say in the first season that the reason he follows John is because the one time he didn't Sam almost died. That obviously didn't happen here.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A lot of this chapter is from Bobby's point of view. I explain a lot about Sam's childhood here. I always liked Bobby a lot. Even better than John, actually so there might be a lot of him through this story.

Bobby Singer fingered his phone, thinking. He was thinking about calling Dean before Sam found him. He needed to. If he didn't, it was likely that Dean would simply turn Sam away. Dean didn't really like company that much. But Bobby thought that it would be good for him. He hadn't told Sam the truth about his family, but he figured they'd find out sometime. Neither boy was stupid. He had the feeling that when Dean found out that Bobby had known were Sam was all this time, that he was not going to be happy. Bobby just hoped that they would get to know each other a little before they found out the truth. He hoped it might be easier that way.

Bobby and John had met shortly after John's wife had died. John had been looking for ways to hunt down the thing that killed her. By that time Bobby had already been hunting for quite some time. When John and Bobby had met John had already made the decision to give up Sam. John seemed to think that the demon was targeting his family and he didn't want Sam involved in this life. At first, Bobby had been a little disgusted with this decision. The man cared more about revenge than his own children? But then Bobby had seen the real fear in John's eyes. The man was honestly afraid that this thing was targeting them and didn't want to subject Sam to that. He was only a baby.

Then Bobby had asked about Dean. John had claimed that Dean was already involved. That he was not a baby like Sam. Bobby had seen it in Dean's eyes, too. Dean had not even been five, but he was not a child. Not anymore. Bobby had agreed to watch out for Sam. John had made him promise never to tell him or Dean were Sam was. Not until this demon was dead at least.

Sam had been adopted to a nice couple. Ella and Daniel Morgan were good people. Bobby checked in to make sure Sam was safe and happy. He also set wards, just in case. Bobby had always been paranoid. Even twenty years ago. He set wards, without the family knowing in Sam's house. If the demon came back, he would know.

Sam flourished and Bobby struck up a friendship with him. After a while he convinced Sam to learn how to defend himself, even shoot a gun. He wasn't a fanatic like John, but he wanted Sam to be at least somewhat prepared if anything happened.

He kept in touch somewhat with Dean and John. Every time he saw Dean, though, he started to get more and more angry with John. John had done the unimaginable to protect Sam, but it seemed he wasn't doing the same for Dean.

It was when Dean was seventeen that he broke contact with John. Bobby had found Dean standing on his doorstep with a black eye. His eyes were cold as he told Bobby that he and his dad had parted ways.

Bobby was one of the only people who had ever seen that look in Dean's eyes. It always scared him a little that someone so young could look so cold and emotionless. He hid it well, of course, but Bobby had known the boy since he was five. Bobby had tried to get Dean to stay. He didn't know what to do for the boy, but he knew he didn't like the idea of Dean hunting on his own. Dean had left, though. He'd promised he'd keep in touch. And he did, more or less.

John had shown up shortly after that. Bobby had been so pissed off at the man, he'd pulled his shotgun on John and warned him to get off his lawn or he'd fill him full of lead.

Years past and Dean got worse. Sam actually flourished. He got accepted to college and ended up at Stanford with a full scholarship. Bobby had set up the wards on Sam's dorm room. It was in his third year of college that Sam got his first hit, though. Daniel and Ella were killed in a car crash. Sam had been devastated and it wasn't long after that that he met Jessica. She actually helped him a lot through that.

Nearly a year later, it had happened. Bobby had been trying to get to sleep when the alarms on the wards in Sam's dorm room had went off. Bobby had raced over just in time to see Jessica go up in flames and to pull Sam out.

Sam had of course been devastated. He hadn't said much other than to voice the desire to kill the thing. The light in Sam's eyes had reminded him of John. Bobby had told him then. About the demon and the hunters. He hadn't called John, of course. He had sent Sam to find Dean, instead. He thought Sam might be better off with Dean instead of John. At least he hoped he would be.

Bobby sighed and brought himself back to the present. He dialed Dean's number.

Note: I know, no reunion in this chapter. But I really wanted to fill in some of Sam's history and how he knew Bobby. Reunion's next chapter, promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Okay Sam and Dean meet in this one.

Dean growled a little and tossed his phone on the bed. Bobby had called. Asked him to take some kid with him on his hunts. He didn't like it, but he owed Bobby. He hated being around people for long periods of time. Bobby was afraid the kid would go hunting on his own, though. Afraid the kid would get himself killed. And Dean owed Bobby his life. He really didn't have a choice but to agree with whatever Bobby asked.

Bobby hadn't said exactly why the kid wanted to hunt. Dean could think of only one reason, though. Something supernatural had killed someone he knew, or loved.

Dean's head snapped up when a knock came to his door. He took a few moments before opening the door.

--------------

Sam was nervous as he drove up to the motel that Bobby said he was staying at. He took a few moments, sitting in the rental car to gather himself before getting out. He walked to the room that Bobby had said to go to, passing the black Impala. It was a nice car. Even Sam could tell that, and he wasn't really into cars. He stepped in front of the door and hesitated a second before knocking on the door.

After a moment the door opened and a man stood there. He was about six feet tall with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Um, are you Dean Winchester?" The man simply nodded, appraising Sam before stepping back into the room. "I'm Sam Morgan. Bobby said he told you I was coming."

"Yeah." Dean said calmly, turning to face Sam. "He said you wanted to hunt. Didn't say why, but I can guess." Sam's eyes narrowed, and Dean smirked a little and shrugged.

"Someone died, right?" Sam nodded, but didn't say anything. He couldn't talk about Jess, not with someone he didn't even know.

"What are you looking for?" Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, it's specific, right? Something killed someone you knew. What was it. Bobby didn't say."

"I don't know what it's called. Bobby didn't either. He said you and your dad had been searching for it for years. A demon that kills by fire." Sam noticed Dean stiffen.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled. "He could have told me." Dean's sharp gaze turned to Sam. "Your looking for this demon and you've never hunted before. My dads been after this thing for twenty years and he hasn't found it yet." Dean couldn't keep a sneer from his face. Sam scowled at him, even though the sneer wasn't meant for him.

"I have to find it." Sam said. "I'll do whatever it takes." Dean was quite for a moment, then he held up his hands, like he was surrendering.

"Fine, dude." Sam was a little shocked when Dean's facial expression completely changed. A smirk appeared on his face and amusement danced in his eyes. "Grab your stuff. I'm tired of this dump."

-------------

"Were are we going?"

"You wanted to hunt. We're going hunting." Dean said. He was in the drivers seat of the Impala. Music blared from the speakers.

"Hunting what?" Sam practically yelled to be heard over the music. He wanted to reach over and turn it down, but didn't. It wasn't his car, and he barely knew Dean.

"Some people disappeared a few towns over. We're going to check it out." Anger and frustration welled in Sam at this and he did turn down the music this time. Dean scowled over at him and opened his mouth, but Sam cut him off.

"I didn't come to hunt other things. I came to find the thing that killed my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Sam said, his eyes narrowing. "I need to find that thing. Not go on random hunts."

"Too bad, Sammy. Because your with me, and that's what I do. I told you before, we've been searching for that thing for twenty years and got nothing."

"Maybe it's because you got sidetracked." Dean scowled and braked suddenly. He turned to Sam.

"Look, Sammy. I do search for this thing. And I will find it if my dad doesn't. But in the meantime, I'm killing everything supernatural from here to there. If you've got a problem with that, then you can get out of my car now." Sam stared at Dean for a moment. He actually considered getting out, but he didn't really have anywhere to go. So he just matched Dean's scowl.

"It's Sam." He said. Dean drew back a little and the amused light returned to Dean's eyes.

"Whatever you say, Sammy." He started the car again and drove out. Sam watched Dean curiously. Dean seemed to change in the blink of an eye. One minute he was dark and angry. The next he was smirking like the world was just a joke. Sam couldn't help but to feel he was faking it. _Why do you care? _Sam shrugged and sank deeper into his seat. He didn't care, he told himself firmly. All he cared about was finding this thing. He couldn't help one more glance at Dean, though.

Sam fell asleep after a few hours. He knew it was stupid, but for some reason he trusted Dean. He told himself that it was because Bobby trusted him and that he had barely slept since Jess had died.

----------------

Someone was yelling his name. He was having that nightmare again. Jess was pinned to the ceiling again. Someone was calling to him and for a second he thought it was her. Then his shoulder was shaken roughly and he found himself looking up into Dean's dark green eyes. Dean pulled back and Sam sat up.

"Some nightmare, huh?" Dean asked. His face was unreadable.

"Yeah." Sam said, looking around. They were parked in another town in front of a small diner.

"Well, we're here." Dean said. "And I'm hungry. Come on."

-----------------

Dean sat across from Sam in the diner, occasionally looking up to watch Sam pick at his food more than actually eating it. He wondered about what had happened in the car. Not about Sam's nightmare. The kid had watched his girlfriend die. Any normal person would have nightmares after that. More he wondered about his reaction. He felt an urge to ask Sam if he was okay, if he wanted to talk about it. Which was absurd. Dean didn't really talk about things that weren't considered small talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam did okay hunting. Thanks to Bobby, he already knew how to shoot, and they hadn't hunted anything to major yet. Of course he'd still gotten thrown into a wall a few times by the spirit they had hunted the week before. He could have sworn that Dean had looked concerned when he'd helped Sam up, but then the man had just told him to be more careful. Two weeks on the road with Dean had given Sam insight to the man that was slightly disturbing.

It seemed to Sam that Dean was two different people. When they were out, investigating or simply out at a diner or a bar Dean was constantly teasing him. Flirting with every waitress that crossed his path. Dean completely changed, though, when they weren't around other people. Sam had the feeling that Dean tried to hold up when he was just around Sam, too, but he slipped. Of course Sam and Dean were around each other constantly. The real Dean was bitter, angry and dark.

It wasn't till fourteen days after Sam had joined Dean on the road that Sam found out some of why Dean was the way he was.

------------

Sam was worried, although he'd never admit it. Dean had left the motel room three hours ago. It was nearly three in the morning now and Dean wasn't back yet. Sam had woken up after another one of his nightmares and found that Dean was gone.

Sam wasn't sure why he was so worried. Dean could take care of himself. Plus, it wasn't like he and Dean were great friends. Despite being on the road together for two weeks, they barely talked to each other. Sam had started to find it a little wearing. He'd never felt alone and while with someone at the same time.

Sam opened his laptop. He definitely wasn't going to be able to get to sleep and he was trying to convince himself that it was because of the nightmare not because he was worried about Dean. It was nearly half an hour later when Dean finally walked through the door. Well, stumbled through more like it.

Sam jumped up when Dean came in. He almost blurted out _Where have you been? _but forced it down. He sized Dean up and realized that was probably a stupid question anyways.

"Are you drunk?" He asked instead. Dean nodded, and swayed on his feet.

"Jus' a little." He said, slurring badly. Okay, so Dean was really drunk. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you do this often?" He asked forcing Dean to sit down on the bed, which wasn't that hard since Dean was about to fall over on his own.

"Not often." Dean said, looking up at Sam. For the first time, Sam saw something else in Dean's eyes besides anger or bitterness. There was pain in Dean's dark green eyes. So much of it that Sam wanted desperately to move away.

"I think it's time you went to bed, Dean. Your going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Sam tried to help Dean out of his coat, but Dean pushed him away, or tried to.

"Why do you care?" Dean asked. "No one cares."

"I'm sure that's not true, Dean." Sam said, sitting back a little. "What about your dad?"

"Cares 'bout the hunt. Not 'bout me." Sam cringed a little, hoping that wasn't true.

"Well, most men have a hard time expressing their feelings, Dean. Maybe that's it." Dean looked up at him again. Even though Dean was drunk of his ass, the look Dean was giving him made him feel rather stupid. Dean looked away a little.

"Once, when I was fourteen. Got hurt bad. I was bleedin' inside." Dean tapped his chest. "Doctors said I almos' died. Dad freaked out. But he wasn' worried 'bout me. Worried 'bout the fact I couldn' hunt for two weeks. He yelled a lot about it." Dean reached around and pulled out his wallet. "He's never worried 'bout me. Only Sam."

"What?"

"Little Sam." Dean said, thrusting his open wallet at Sam before laying back on the bed. Sam looked down at the small picture that Dean had opened his wallet to.

There were four people in the picture. There was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and man with dark hair and a beard. Sitting in the man's lap was a small boy who couldn't even be five with blonde hair who Sam assumed was Dean. In the woman's lap was a small baby. She had the baby facing the camera. The child had dark hair. Sam stared at the picture of the baby for a moment.

"Dean." He said, a little nervous now, but when he looked up he found that Dean had already passed out. Sam stared back at the picture. A little frantically he pulled out his own wallet and a picture that he had of his parents and him when he was just a baby. He compared the two pictures and the blood ran from his face. He started to feel a little dizzy. There was no way this was a coincidence.

Sam got up and started pacing. This was crazy. He was seeing things. He threw another glance at Dean. It wasn't possible. He stopped short when a thought struck him. Bobby.

Bobby had to know. If it was true, and Bobby didn't tell him, then Sam was going to kill him. Why wouldn't he tell him?

Sam rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. It was all to much. Everything that had happened over the past year and now this. He couldn't think straight. He looked over at Dean again and then back down to his wallet. Making a decision, he put Dean's wallet on the table beside the beds. He couldn't tell Dean, not until he was sure.

Gently he removed Dean's boots and pulled the blanket over him. He wondered if he could get more out of Dean about John and his family, but doubted it. Dean rarely talked. He'd only confided that little bit tonight because he was to drunk to think straight. Tomorrow, Sam was sure, Dean would go back to normal. He wouldn't talk. Sam sighed, and laid back on his own bed. He needed to talk to Bobby. And the man had better tell him the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up and groaned. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when the light streaming in from the window assaulted him. His head was pounding ruthlessly.

Dean usually didn't drink that much. He didn't like the what it did to him. It seemed to make him talk more. More than he should. Once he had told a girl he was spending the night with where he had gotten some of his scars when she had asked. Of course, she had only thought that he was teasing her. But he still didn't like it. His mouth ran away from him to much when he was drinking.

It was stupid, getting drunk when he was traveling with Sam, but he didn't like the feelings that came up when he was around Sam. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect Sam that he couldn't understand. He didn't know where these feelings came from and that was what really scared him. He didn't like the feeling that he wasn't in control of his own emotions. He hadn't had that since he had been traveling with John. Dean squinted his eyes open and looked over at the bed next to him. Sam wasn't there. He sat up a little, groaning again when his headache doubled, and wasn't surprised to see Sam slumped over the small table in the room, asleep.

Dean closed his eyes tightly again, trying to remember if he had said anything stupid to Sam last night. He sighed when he only got little fragments of memory. He didn't even remember coming back to the motel. He had probably been to the point of passing out by that time.

Dean got up slowly and grabbed his bag. He went into the bathroom and turned the water on full. He stripped and stood under the hot water for several minutes, resting his head on the tile. _Why do you care? No one cares. _The thought floated through his mind and his eyes snapped open. _Oh, man. _He cringed. He tried to remember what exactly he had told Sam last night. Flashes of their conversation came to him, making him cringe again. He really didn't want Sam to start looking at him with pity, which he knew was what would happen. He bit his lip and vowed never to get that drunk again.

--------------

Sam woke up to the sound of the shower going. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He stretched out his sore muscles. He stopped mid-stretch when what happened last night came back to him. He scrambled up and got his phone. His finger hovered over Bobby's number. He needed to talk to Bobby, but he wished he could go to the man's house. It would be easier to get the truth out of Bobby if they were face to face. He bit his lip and wondered if he could convince Dean to go to see Bobby.

---------------

An hour later they were both sitting in the Impala. Dean glanced over at Sam. The kid had been even more quiet than usual.

"So, I was thinking about our next stop-"

"We should go see Bobby." Sam cut him off. Dean looked back at him, startled.

"Why?" Sam chewed his lip and fidgeted a little.

"I just need to see him." He said vaguely. Dean's eyes narrowed. There was something else. Some other reason that Sam probably wouldn't say. Still, he considered the idea. He would like to ask Bobby why the man had sent Sam to him. It wasn't like he was close to finding the demon. Hell, John was closer. And, maybe he could find out what was bothering Sam while he was at it. Dean turned the ignition and nodded.

"Alright. We'll go to Bobby's."

---------------

Bobby looked out his window when the familiar sound of Dean's Impala reached his ears. He watched both boys as they got out of the car, wondering if they had figured it out. He watched Dean for a second, and figured he hadn't. If he had, Bobby knew, Dean would probably be pretty pissed off right now. Then his eyes landed on Sam, and he sighed. Sam practically jumped from the Impala as soon as it was parked. There was an angry and determined look on Sam's face. So, one of them had figured it out. Bobby opened his door.

"Hey, boys." He said, smiling at the two of them. They both walked up to him.

"How's it going, old man." Dean said, grinning.

"Old?" Bobby scowled at Dean. "I'll show you old, boy." He pushed Dean into the house and turned to Sam. "Sam, how are you?"

"Could be better." Sam said, the anger in his voice clear. Bobby sighed. This definitely wasn't going to go well.

-------------

They made sandwiches and told Bobby about the hunt they had been on. Or, at least, Dean told him. Sam was mostly quiet. But he couldn't help but to notice how relaxed Dean seemed to be around Bobby. And Sam found out that the junk yard in the back held a certain appeal to Dean. After they had eaten, Sam watched Dean through the back window as he checked out the junk cars. It was the first time since Sam had known Dean that he had seen Dean look somewhat content.

"Your quiet." Bobby's voice came from behind him. Sam turned to him.

"He likes fixing cars?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, he likes it. One of the only productive ways he works through everything."

"Everything like his dad not giving a shit about him?" Bobby's face hardened.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to, Sam?"

"How could you not tell me?" Sam asked, his anger coming out. He shook his head. "You sent me to find him and you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what, Sam?" Bobby asked guardedly.

"No, don't you do that. You know damn well what I'm talking about." He pulled out his wallet and opened it to the picture of him and his parents and slammed it on the table. "Dean showed me a picture of his family before his mom died. I put two and two together. Again, how could you not tell me about this?" Bobby sighed.

"Look, Sam. I thought it would be better if you two got to know each other first. You've both been through a lot." Sam rubbed his temples and looked out to Dean again. Bobby followed his gaze.

"You think your pissed, he's going to kill me when he finds out." Bobby said, and Sam snorted a little.

"Probably." Sam chewed his lip. "How the hell am I going to tell him? I mean, he barely even talks to me. He only told me a little about his family last night because he was drunk." Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Dean was drunk. That explains it. Dean had always talked to much when he was drunk. It's why he doesn't do it often." Bobby stepped up beside Sam. "I don't know how your supposed to tell him. Anyway you do it, it's not going to be pretty." Sam nodded a little, wondering if this news would actually help or hurt Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Okay, John shows up this chapter, but I can tell you it's not going to be a warm family reunion. And, I know the way I get John to the boys is kind of unlikely. 

Bobby walked out to where Dean was sitting in the junkyard. Dean was staring out, but looked up at him when his footsteps approached.

"How are you doing, kid?" Bobby asked, sitting slowly in front of Dean.

"Fine." Dean said. He stared at Bobby. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Send the kid to me, that's what"

"He needed help, Dean. I couldn't just let him go out hunting on his own. Especially not after this thing." Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I got that. What I want to know is why you sent him to me."

"Dean, you and your daddy have been hunting this thing longer than anyone else. Why not you?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Your lying." Bobby's eyes hardened.

"You mean like all those times that you tell me your fine." Dean stiffened a little. Bobby was the only person that he knew who called him on that.

"Don't you get it? That's my point, Bobby! I know I'm fucked in the head." Dean bit his lip. He didn't even like admitting that knowledge to Bobby, but it wasn't as if Bobby didn't know that already. "There had to be a major reason you would send someone who's been through the kind of crap Sam's been through to me." Bobby sighed and stood up.

"Maybe I thought you could help each other." Dean watched Bobby go.

"No one can help me." He whispered, letting out a truth that he would never admit to anyone, not even Bobby.

---------------------------------

"I think you two should stay." Bobby suggested to Sam went he got back inside. Sam looked up. "He's not going to take this well." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But do you think he'll go for staying?"

"Probably not." Bobby sighed. Then he heard something that sounded like a car. He went to the front of the house and cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bobby said to himself, frustrated.

"Bobby?" Sam walked over to him and looked out. A large black truck parked in front of the house. Sam stared at the man that got out.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. At Bobby's nod, Sam backed up a little. He didn't know if he could do this. Learning the truth about all this, meeting Dean, was one thing, but seeing this man...

"Sam, maybe you should go out back with Dean." Bobby suggested. Dean. At the sound of Dean's name, a new emotion swelled in Sam. He remembered what Dean had said to him when he'd been drinking. Dean's eyes, full of a horrifying pain, flashed through his mind, and Sam felt rage building inside of him like he had never felt before. It drove every other emotion out of him and he forgot the shock that he should be feeling about who he was about to meet. He forgot the nervousness he'd felt at first at the prospect.

"I'm staying." Sam said quietly. His voice had an edge in it that he didn't even recognize. Bobby opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a knock came to the door. Bobby ground his teeth, and yanked the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here, John?" He asked before the man even came into view fully.

"I came to see if you knew were my son was." John said bluntly. He gestured to the driveway where the Impala was parked. "I guess that question is unnecessary. He wouldn't tell me where he was the last time I called him."

"I wonder why." Bobby said sarcastically. John scowled at Bobby.

"I want to see my son. Where is he?"

"You're not getting near him." Sam spoke up for the first time. John turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're not seeing Dean. Not if I have a say in it."

"Well, you don't." John said. "This isn't any of your business. I don't even know you."

"But it is my business." Bobby said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but this is my house, John. And you're not welcome." John's scowl deepened and his eyes flashed.

"You can't keep me away from my son"

"He doesn't want to see you." Sam said.

"And how the hell would you know, kid? Do you even know him?"

"Better than you, I'd bet. Hell, I barely talk to the guy and I'll bet that I know him better." Sam took a step closer to John. "He's your son. And you don't even care, do you?!" Bobby looked between the two men, who were now inches apart.

"Watch you mouth, kid." John growled. Bobby, alarmed at how close the two men were, stepped in between them, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam-"

"Why should I?!" Sam said to John, ignoring Bobby altogether. "It's the truth isn't it? You never cared about either of your kids!" John drew back a little, startled. How did this kid know? And then his mind registered several facts all at once. That the kid obviously knew Bobby well, that he and Dean were both here, the fact that this kid was sticking up for Dean so adamantly. And then there was Bobby, still in between them, holding the kid back, trying to calm him down and calling him by a name that John hadn't heard for twenty two years. John staggered back and all of his anger died in that moment of blinding realization.

"Sammy?" Sam saw the look on John's face and all of his anger died as well. His face paled when he realized what he had just done.

"Well, I guess I don't have to wonder what you're hiding anymore." Horror rose up in Sam as he turned to face where the new voice had come from. Dean was standing in the doorway. His face was completely blank. His eyes met Sam's and Sam swallowed at the hollow look in them. Then Dean turned and walked out the door.

Note: I really hope this chapter was okay. I hope the revelation wasn't too rushed. Again, I seriously couldn't think of another way to get John and the boys in the same place. It seemed even more unlikely that one of them would call him.


	7. Chapter 7

All three men still in the house stood still, in shock. Sam stood, still staring at the spot that Dean had disappeared from. Sam finally jolted out of his shocked state at a very familiar sound that made his heart beat frantically in his chest. He instantly bolted through the door with Bobby on his heels, cursing. They both made it out to the driveway just in time to watch the Impala speed out and on to the road.

"Dammit!" Bobby yelled, staring after Dean.

"Bobby." Sam's voice wavered a little. Bobby looked over at Sam. Panic shone in Sam's eyes.

"He'll come back." Bobby said, forcing conviction into his voice that he didn't feel.

"And if he doesn't"

"Then we'll find him." The door opened and John walked out. Sam stared at the man, his anger rising again. John was still looking at Sam, still a little shocked at the discovery.

"Sammy, what are you doing here? How do you know Dean?" He looked a little accusingly at Bobby. Sam ground his teeth.

"I don't have time for this." Sam said, trying his best to stay calm. "Dean's gone, or haven't you noticed."

"Dean can take care of himself." John said calmly. "It's not like this is the first time he's run away when things got difficult." Sam stared at John in disbelief.

"Why did you come here? Oh, wait, don't tell me. It was because of a hunt, wasn't it? That's the only reason you wanted to see your son, isn't it?" Sam shook his head in disgust. "You're unbelievable." Sam moved to go into the house. John reached out to stop him but Sam stepped out of his reach. "Don't touch me." He said, contempt raging in his voice.

"Sam, wait, please." John said, and Sam did stop and turned to John.

"What?"

"Look, I know you're mad at me for giving you up. But I had to. I had to protect you"

"You really think that that's why I'm mad at you?" Sam asked. "Haven't you been listening to me? Look, I had great parents. I was happy. That's not what I'm mad about. I'm pissed off because you seem to not care at all that Dean is out there alone after what just happened." Sam turned again to go and was grateful when he heard Bobby stop John from following again. Changing his direction, Sam ended up in Bobby's backyard, amongst the half finished cars.

Sam walked a little aimlessly among them. He was angry. Yes, at John, but mostly at himself. He was the one who had opened his mouth. He was the reason that Dean had taken off. And what the hell was he supposed to do now. Just hope that Dean came back? No. No way. He was going to find Dean. Now. He turned back to the house, then hesitated. What if Dean just needed to be alone for a little bit? Sam frowned and dismissed that thought. No, Dean had been alone enough. Nearly all his life from what Sam had learned. Sam walked to the house, determined to find Dean and make sure that his brother was never alone again.

-----------------

Dean was already halfway out of town when everything hit him full force. His hands started shaking and his vision blurred at the edges when what had happened came back and the implications of what it meant practically slapped him in the face. He had to pull over on the side of the road.

Dean sat in the Impala after he'd pulled over for several minutes, hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly. His whole body shuddered and he finally opened the door shakily and got out of the car on rubbery legs. He made it to the other side of the car and out of the road before his legs gave out and he found himself sitting.

Dean stared out at the small patch of trees on the side of the highway, not really seeing them. Black spots danced in his vision and his breath hitched in his chest. He sat there, trying to keep his lunch from coming up on him.

What had happened at Bobby's swam through his mind. A dozen different emotions warred in Dean. Bobby had been one of the only people that Dean trusted since he was a kid. And the man had known all along who Sam was and didn't tell him. And that was the worst thing, wasn't it? The betrayal. Dean expected things like that from John, but not from Bobby. All it did was cement in a fact that Dean should have known already. You couldn't trust anyone.

And then there was John and Sam. John had exactly what he wanted all along, didn't he? His youngest son was there with him now. And Dean didn't factor in. He never had. And now Sam could get what he wanted, too. John would be able to help him find the demon, probably a lot faster than Dean could.

Dean forced himself to stand. He'd made a decision and with it came an emptiness that he was familiar with. He felt hollowed out, like there was nothing left. And, really, there wasn't. Dean went back to his car, and got in. He sat there for a few more moments, before starting the car and driving slowly out of town.

Note: I know there wasn't a whole lot of Sam and John in this chapter, but there will be more in the next. I'm hoping to get to why John was there and if he ever really cared for Dean in the next chapter. Maybe get inside his head a little.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: This chapter starts out two weeks after the last one. I was just going to pick up where I left off, but I thought it was better to just do it this way from Sam's point of view. He'll explain everything that's happened. 

Sam threw his stuff down by the motel room bed and collapsed on his back on it. He stared up at the ceiling. It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Dean had disappeared. And he really had disappeared. Sam hadn't found a trace of Dean anywhere. Hell, Dean had even shut his phone off. Now, Sam was beginning to wonder if he would ever see his brother again. Because it was pretty obvious Dean didn't want to be found.

Sam rubbed his eyes. He didn't think he had ever been more tired in his life. He was weary in a way that he didn't think was possible for someone his age. He had lost so much in the past year that sometimes it felt like it was all crushing him. Even so, he was pretty sure he was in better shape than Dean. Wherever Dean was.

Sam thought back to how this all started and felt a pang of guilt. Dean was gone because he'd opened his mouth. He just hadn't been able to control his temper around John. He thought back to that and wondered where John was at the moment. The conversation that had taken place right before Sam had left Bobby's the first time to search for Dean had convinced Sam more than ever that he needed to keep John away from Dean. If Sam could ever find him. Sam closed his eyes, remembering the words.

_"I found a lead on the demon." John had said after Sam had asked the man for the second time why he had come looking for Dean. "It might be nothing, but it could be something."_

_"So, it was the hunt? That's the only reason your here?" Sam had stared at John. Most of his anger had gone by then. He just wanted to find Dean. "Did you ever care about him? Or me?" John looked away a little._

_"After Mary died. And I had to give you up..." He looked back at Sam, his eyes hard. "I'm not sure I can care for anything else but finding this thing."_

_"You need to leave." Sam said, locking eyes with John, his own eyes just as hard. "I'll find Dean. I'll take care of him. I don't ever want to see you again."_

The words haunted Sam a little. Despite everything that Sam knew about John, they were still hard to say. But he couldn't let John hurt Dean again. Sam sighed and stood up, intending to take a shower before going to sleep.

-------------------

_He was in the dark. In a house. The power had been cut. Dean clicked on his flashlight. There was a girl tied to a chair in the center of the room. He checked her quickly. She was alive, but unconscious. He was sure the thing was still in the house. He held his gun ahead of him as he checked the house. He was stepping into the next room when he felt someone behind him. A split second later he felt a sharp pain in the center of his back. His back arched against it and he was vaguely aware through the pain that he had lost his gun and flashlight. The knife buried deep in his back and twisted before it was yanked out. The pain spiked momentarily when he hit his knees on the floor, even though he really couldn't feel his knees for some reason. He was vaguely aware of a shadow looming over him before his eyes slipped closed and he fell face first on the floor, and then he felt nothing..._

Sam sat strait up in bed, breathing hard. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He leapt from the bed, the dream that he knew was more than just a dream playing over and over in his head. He hurriedly put on his pants and rushed out the door with his bag on his shoulder.

He knew where Dean was, or where Dean was going to be. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. It had been like he was in Dean's head during the dream. He jumped in the car and sped out of the motel parking lot, praying he wasn't going to be to late.

---------------

Dean drove into town and stopped in front of the closest motel. Not that he really needed it. He hadn't slept much in the past two weeks. He was still hunting. In fact he was basically running from hunt to hunt without break. He didn't like sitting still for any length of time. Lately when he had gotten so tired that he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, he had just slept in the Impala.

Dean had come to this town because there was two women who had been murdered in their homes over the past week. The cops thought they had the right guys but Dean wasn't so sure. Of course, he could be wrong. But if he was, he'd just move on and look for something else. It didn't really matter to him one way or another. Nothing really mattered to him anymore.

Note: I know I said that I might do some stuff from John's point of view, but in the end I just decided to make this more about Sam and Dean. Also, I know that in the show, Sam only had visions that involved the demon, but oh well. This is an AU. Next chapter will be all about the hunt Dean's on and Sam's vision.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was in the sewers. He had figured out what he was hunting, now he just had to find it. He'd never hunted a shape shifter before, but he knew that that was what it was. When he'd gone to investigate one of the more recent murders, the man who had been accused of them swore that he had seen the real murderer in the house when his wife died. The man swore the murderer looked exactly like him, too. The cops thought the guy was just crazy. 

Dean was halfway down the path when he nearly slipped and fell on something. He looked down and grimaced, disgusted when he saw what it was. It looked like skin. Dean stood up strait and turned abruptly when he felt someone behind him. The things eyes glowed yellow in the flashlight and it lashed out before Dean could react. Dean fell backwards and cursed and the thing ran in the opposite direction. Dean scrambled to his feet and followed after it, gun raised.

Dean got to the surface just after it, but the thing was gone.

-------------

Sam got into town and parked the car. Now he just had to find Dean. The problem was that Sam knew what town Dean was in, he just didn't know exactly where Dean was in town. His only options, it seemed, was to either search the motels and hope that he could find the Impala or to go through the motions of the case and hope he found Dean in time.

Sam decided on the latter. Searching the motels was not a good idea. Even if Dean had checked into one, there was no way Dean was just going to be waiting there for Sam to find him. He went to get a newspaper, to find out what was going on in this town.

--------------

Dean chewed his lip as he looked up at the silent house. He was sure the thing was here. He had done some research, going on the form that the shape shifter had been in when he had attacked Dean. Dean guessed he was lucky that he had run into the thing before an attack. That he had a way to track the thing. Dean fingered his gun as he slowly opened the door of the house.

-------------

Sam was going through the case when he saw it. He had been in the sewers for a while after finding a blood trail in the back of the house of the last victim. He got out of the sewers a few blocks away and looked around. There was a house across the street from where he was. Sam froze. He recognized that house. He didn't know how he recognized it, but he did. It was almost like every other house in this neighborhood. But Sam knew that this was the house from his dream.

Forgetting the fact that he wasn't armed and the danger Sam sprinted strait for the house, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

--------------

Dean clicked on his flashlight when he heard something. His flashlight landed on a woman in the center of the room, tied to a chair. He grimaced at the state she was in. He checked her over. She was alive, just unconscious. He knew the thing was still in the house. He headed for the next room, keeping his gun raised.

Sam burst into the house.

"Dean!" He yelled, spotting his brother. Dean looked up, startled and then Sam saw something that made his heart stop. Without thinking, Sam ran strait for Dean and shoved him out of the way before the knife could sink into his brothers back. He cried out, though, when the knife kept coming sank into his abdomen.

Dean had stumbled back, completely shocked when Sam had shoved him. He was a little dazed. And then he heard a pained cry and looked up. Sam and the shape shifter were standing close. And then Sam stumbled back, holding his stomach. Sam stared as blood seeped out of Sam's fingers. Rage exploded in Dean and he raised his gun and fired. This shape shifter flew back at the impact from the bullets. Dean got up immediately, aware that Sam was wavering. He caught Sam before he fell and laid him down gently.

For the first time in weeks, Dean felt fear raging in his heart. He put a hand over Sam's. Over the wound. He reached frantically for his phone and called 911. He dropped his phone after he had given the information and put his hand on Sam's forehead. He felt tears coming to his eyes for the first time since he was a child.

"Don't worry. I got you. Your going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam gripped Dean's hand painfully. Dean squeezed Sam's hand back, not sure what else he could do until the paramedics arrived. 

"Don't worry, their coming." Dean said. He could hear the sirens now. Sam heard them too, and squeezed Dean's hand harder. His eyes landed on Dean's and Dean saw a little bit of desperation in them.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dean said firmly, knowing what Sam was thinking. "I promise." Sam seemed to relax a little at that. The paramedics finally came through the doors and Dean scrambled back a little. He watched them work. Two men started working on Sam, two on the woman. He didn't really hear what they were saying; he just stared at Sam as they lifted him onto a stretcher. Dean came back to reality with a jolt when he realized that one of the men was talking to him.

"Sir, are you injured?" The man asked. Dean looked down at himself. There was blood on his shirt covering his hands.

"Not mine." Dean said, still staring at Sam.

"Are you related to him, sir?"

"He's my brother." Dean said thickly. The paramedic nodded.

"You can come with us. But only if you don't get in the way." Dean nodded. Of course he was coming with them. He had promised Sam.

Even though Dean knew that it couldn't have taken long for them to get to the hospital in the ambulance, Dean could have sworn that it took hours. The paramedics kept asking him questions about Sam that he didn't know the answers to. When they finally pulled up to the hospital, they rushed Sam inside and out of Dean's reach. He stood in front of the doors where Sam had disappeared for several minutes.

Dean pulled out his phone and dazedly called Bobby. For a moment, he forgot what had happened two weeks ago, forgot Bobby had lied to him for years. All that mattered was that Sam was hurt. He needed Bobby there.

"Bobby." Dean said, when the man answered.

"Dean? Thank god, kid. Are you alright?"

"Don't know."

"Where are you, Dean?"

"Hospital. In Missouri."

"You're in a hospital? Dean, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Not me. Sam. Sam, he-" Dean cut off. The full implications of what exactly Sam did hitting him in the face. Sam had saved his life. Sam had risked his own life for Dean.

"Dean?"

"Bobby, could you just get here? I need you here." Dean said, closing his phone before Bobby could answer. He stared at his hands again for several minutes. They were still covered in drying blood. Sam's blood.

He wanted to get rid of it. To sprint to the bathroom and wash it off, but at the same time he couldn't force his legs to move. What if the doctor came back when he wasn't there? So he just sat there, staring at his hands, feeling sick.

It was wrong, Dean thought. What Sam did. Risking his life for Dean's. Sam shouldn't have done that. Not for him. Dean knew he wasn't worth that. Sam was good. Good down to his core, and Dean couldn't bear the thought that Sam might die because of him. It all came down to the fact that Sam was better than him. A better man. Dean knew that he wasn't worth that kind of sacrifice.

"Mr. Winchester?" Dean looked up at the two cops who were standing over him. He sighed, and stood.

"Yes." Dean really didn't want to deal with this right now. He could barely think strait.

"We just need to ask you some questions." Dean nodded, resigned. He flexed his hands, staring at the blood on them again.

"Sir, are you alright?" Dean's eyes snapped up to the cops.

"My brother is in there. He could die. What do you think?" The cop held up his hands.

"Sorry, sir. We'll make this quick. Why don't you just tell us how you and your brother came to be at the house and what happened inside?"

"We heard screaming when we were walking past. We went inside. Found the girl. Before we could do anything, though, that guy came at us. Sam pushed me out of the way, got stabbed. I shot the bastard. He would have killed us both if I hadn't. Anything else?" Dean summarized, exasperated. The cop sighed.

"No, we'll leave you alone, I guess. But we might have more questions later. Don't leave. And next time, you call the cops instead of rushing into a situation like that." Dean simply nodded, and sat back down, ignoring the cops now. They didn't need to worry. Dean wasn't leaving. He had promised Sam. He'd wait as long as it took to make sure Sam was okay. He owed Sam at least that.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean scrubbed at his hands until they were red, trying to get every trace of Sam's blood off them. When he was done, he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the trash. He inspected his hands one more time before pulling his jacket over his under shirt. He was trying desperately not to think about anything right now. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the waiting room. He had been here for far to long. 

"Dean!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name and turned to face Bobby as he walked into the waiting room. Bobby walked strait up to Dean and Dean could tell the man was worried, and angry.

"Dean, don't you dare do that to me again. I drove like a madman to get here. You wouldn't answer your phone again." Dean just nodded. He was finding it hard to speak all of the sudden. Bobby frowned at Dean.

"Dean, what's the matter? You didn't tell me over the phone." Bobby said, his anger immediately being replaced with worry.

"Sam, he found me." Dean finally answered. Bobby's blood ran cold at that.

"He's hurt?" Bobby asked quietly. Dean nodded. He sat back down and stared at the floor.

"He's in surgery. A doctor came out and told me before you got here."

"Dean, what happened?" Bobby asked again, sitting down next to him. Dean looked over at him, and Bobby was beyond surprised to see unshed tears glistening in Dean's eyes.

"He saved my life, that's what happened. And now, he's in there, and he could die. Because of me." Bobby shook his head, becoming angry once again.

"No, Dean. This was not your fault. You can't take the blame for this. And I'm sure Sam wouldn't want you to."

"He shouldn't have done that." Dean said with conviction. "He shouldn't have risked his life for me." Bobby scowled a little.

"And, what, you don't think your important enough to be saved? You really thought Sam would have just stood by and watched you die?"

"It doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't have"

"Why not?" Bobby asked, his anger growing. "You and Sam and your daddy, you risk your lives on a daily basis for complete strangers. What makes you so different?" Dean sat silently for a few moments. Bobby sighed. He knew he hadn't really gotten through to Dean. Bobby figured it might take Sam to do that.

"What happened to dad?" Dean asked abruptly, changing the subject. "I thought he and Sam would hunt together"

"Sam told him to leave."

"What?" Dean asked, surprised. "Why did he do that?"

"Dean, your one of the smartest kids I know. Don't play dumb with me. He didn't like the way John treated you." Dean sat back, startled. That simple gesture was just as astounding to him as what Sam did with the shape shifter. The door to the waiting room opened then and Sam's doctor walked out. Dean and Bobby both stood. The doctor smiled at him.

"Sam's going to be fine." He said calmly. Dean and Bobby both let out relieved breaths.

"Can we seen him?" Dean asked.

"Sure. He's still under right now, though. He probably wont be waking up for some time." The doctors eyes landed on Bobby. "Is this your father?"

"Yes." Dean said calmly, without even thinking about it. "Nice to meet you." The doctor said, shaking Bobby's hand, who was slightly stunned.

"You too."

"Well, follow me. You can see Sam now." Bobby followed Dean and the doctor back, a slight smile playing on his lips.

------------

Sam woke up slowly. Something was beeping beside his head. He frowned, his eyes still closed, trying to remember exactly what had happened to him. He tried to move and had to bite his lip at a pain that came in his stomach at the action. Oh, yeah. Sam thought. He'd been stabbed. By a shape shifter.

Sam shifted his weight a little and was aware of a something pinning his right arm to the bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and squinted at the light. He carefully looked down and froze.

Dean was there. The weight that was pinning his arm was Dean's head. Dean had apparently fallen asleep by Sam's bed. Sam was surprised for a second, and extremely relieved. Dean hadn't left. Sam looked around the room and was surprised again to find Bobby sound asleep, in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, in the chair on the other side of his bed.

Sam put his head back again and sighed. He was already feeling tired again. He couldn't hold back a small smile as his eyelids drooped. He knew that he and Dean had a lot of issues to work out, but that was okay. As long as Dean was there, they could.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Okay, so this is my last chapter. Hope you guys like it. 

"I'm okay, man." Sam said, exasperated. He had woken up for the second time several days ago to find a very different Dean waiting for him. He kept asking Sam if he was okay, hovering constantly. Even though Sam appreciated the fact that Dean was worried about him, he worried about where it was coming from.

Sam knew that Dean was feeling guilty, but he wouldn't talk about it. Sam was still a little afraid that Dean would leave as soon as he was sure that Sam was going to be fine.

Sam was unbelievably frustrated with the fact that Dean just dodged him every time Sam tried to bring it up. He was reaching the end of his patience. He decided to just go for the direct approach. Sam sat up a little, propping himself up on pillows and looked over at Dean, who was sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"You know this wasn't your fault, right?" Dean looked up at him, startled.

"What?"

"This. It wasn't your fault. It was my decision. I made the choice. And I'm glad I did. You would be dead now if I didn't." Dean frowned.

"How do you know that?" Sam slammed his head back on the pillows and sighed. "Dean, I'm pretty sure that that thing meant to kill you." He said. He definitely wasn't ready to tell Dean about his dreams. Besides, he had more important matters to worry about at the moment. Mainly his stubborn older brother.

"You really think I could just let it kill you?" Dean rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Look, Sam. Bobby already gave me this lecture"

"Did you listen?" Dean chewed his lip for a moment.

"Did you really tell John to leave"

"Yes." Sam said, frowning.

"I thought you wanted this demon." Sam's frown disappeared as he realized what Dean was getting at, and why he had left.

"I guess I just realized there are more important things than revenge." Dean nodded. He was quiet for a few moments.

"You still want it, right?" He asked finally.

"What?"

"Revenge? You still want to find this demon, right?"

"Yes." Sam said apprehensively.

"That's good, Sammy. Because, the normal life? not really for me." Sam's eyes widened for a moment.

"Your not going to leave?"

"Naw. Who else is going to keep you out of the hospital next time." Sam scowled a little at him.

"Well, could you go find out when I'm getting out of here, then?"

"Sure thing, Sammy." Dean got up and walked to the door.

"It's Sam." He called to Dean's retreating back.

Dean found Bobby out in the hall.

"Hey, Dean. Where are you going?"

"Sam wanted me to find his doctor." Dean fidgeted a little nervously. "Look, Bobby. Thanks. For Everything. I'm going to head out with Sam once he's discharged."

"Your okay?" Dean shrugged.

"Maybe not now, but I think I will be." He said honestly.


End file.
